yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Sturm Panzer SY-003 Schneider
The SY-003 Schneider is a high-end bi-metal yo-yo released by Sturm Panzer in 2013. Description Real life The Schneider is a yo-yo based on the design of YoYoLaboratory's Elan prototype, boasting a rounded straight profile that is comfortable on the user's hand. The shape also helps to keep the string away from the body, to allow for completely unresponsive play. Based on the Stealth Ogre in terms of being a bi-metallic yo-yo (7075 aluminum with brass weight rings), but its design allows for even greater speed and longer sleeping. It also features a titanium axle, in addition to silicone IrPad response and a concave C-bearing. Comes included with spare IrPads, a polishing cloth, an emblem sticker, and Sturm Panzer storybook #3. LM Schneider The SY-003L LM Schneider is a limited edition variant of the Schneider with a lighter weight to meet the standards of what is popular in the competitive scene at the time of its release in 2014. Its body profile is also much straighter than the original's slightly rounded shape. Because it's made to suit the tastes of every kind of player, it loses some of the good old Sturm Panzer uniqueness. For this reason, the LM Schneider is not part of the official line-up. It has a gold-plated concave bearing from NSK, and along with the matching color of the brass rims, they are a stark contrast to the deep blue body. It still uses IrPad response, and also comes included with the same set of extras as the standard Schneider. ''Sturm Panzer'' manga The SY-003 Schneider is a prototype yo-yo created at Marshal Industry whose development had been frozen at some point in time. Some time after the events of the "Stealth Ogre Incident" that had disqualified Team Sturm Panzer from the Yo-Yo Fist league, the yo-yo was given to Reita Sugo while Kyoshiro Aoi was given the Leo Sniper. The cocky Kyoshiro didn't take the Schneider very seriously, thus Reita went to work with Gouki Hiura and his Eclipse Ogre yo-yos to develop a new special move, in order to teach him a lesson. However, due to upcoming exams, Reita had to sit out on the next match and focus on his schoolwork, that which Kyoshiro sees as a thread, putting distance between him and Gouki. The Schneider, designed for high offensive power, features a Shape Memory Alloy Body with Strike Laser Rims. On the hubs on the sides are the yo-yo's IC circuits. During the events of Storybook #6, it was destroyed by Ryosuke Shiozome and was redesigned into the Schneider MK-II. Schneider MK-II The SY-003/6 Schneider MK-II is a redesigned version of the Schneider, released in July 16th, 2014 by Sturm Panzer. It has a straight shape with rounded edges, consisting of an 7075 aluminum body with stainless steel weight rims (a first for Sturm Panzer), and the weight placement is so precise in a way that reduces wobbling to almost completely nothing. It also uses a D-sized concave bearing, and specialty Blade Attack response pads, which are made of an orange silicone. The pads are of the same size as those used by the Leo Sniper, making the Schneider MK-II compatible. In reference to its model number, it comes included with Sturm Panzer storybook #3 and storybook #6. ''Sturm Panzer'' manga No description yet Gallery SY-003 Schneider SPSchneider2.jpg|Side view SPSchneider3.jpg|Profile SPSchneider4.jpg|Internals SPSchneider5.jpg|Packaging SPSchneider6.jpg|Extras SPStorybook3.jpg|Sturm Panzer storybook #3 SY-003L LM Schneider SPLMSchneider1.jpg|LM Schneider SPLMSchneider2.jpg|Side view SPLMSchneider3.jpg|Profile SPLMSchneider4.jpg|Internals SY-003/6 Schneider MK-II SPSchneiderMK2-2.jpg|Side view SPSchneiderMK2-3.jpg|Profile SPSchneiderMK2-4.jpg|Internals SPSchneiderMK2-6.jpg|Packaging SPStorybook3and6.jpg|Sturm Panzer storybooks #3 and #6 Trivia *The yo-yo was designed with unabashed references to the Zoids franchise. Category:Yo-yo Category:Sturm Panzer yo-yos Category:Japanese yo-yos Category:String trick yo-yos Category:2010s yo-yos